Memories Between Shadows
by silverwaves0210
Summary: Once again, he found himself standing in front of the Gate. "Why am I here?" "I have a deal for you." What if you could save your brother's life? What if it costed his memories?
1. Brotherhood

_Author's Note: Okay, so I just got really excited posting this because I haven't done this in so long. My last story was posted, when? Last year? A long time ago. It took me a year to finish this book but it's finally done. I decided that I'm sick of making commitments that I can't keep and letting my readers down and I had this great idea for a trilogy but I was afraid that I wouldn't stay commited to it. So I got a beta-reader/great friend to keep me motivated, a deadline to keep me going, and the fact that I knew no one was going to be able to appreciate my hard work until I COMPLETELY finished this book. It's finally here! I have to admit, it feels really wierd to be on this site again. So, sorry that the first chapter is going to be really slow, but trust me... it'll pick up. :)_

_

* * *

__Chapter 1: Brotherhood_

_I look to a time when brotherhood needs no publicity, to a time when a brotherhood award would be as ridiculous as an award for getting up in the morning. – Daniel D. Mich_

"Nii-san, dinner's ready!" fourteen-year-old Alphonse called from the stove.

Seconds later, the sound of boots walking down the stairs was heard from the kitchen.

"Mmm," Edward hummed. "It smells delicious. Stew?"

Alphonse smiled, "Of course."

"And what would be the occasion?" Edward smiled back, sitting down at the table as his brother poured his dinner in a bowl in front of him.

"Just because," Alphonse replied.

Edward licked his lips and picked up his spoon, instantly diving it into the steaming liquid.

"Not yet, Nii-san, it still needs to cool a bit," Alphonse warned.

Edward pouted. "But it looks so good!" he whined.

Alphonse laughed. "If you're so eager, at least blow on it before you eat it!"

Edward nodded and lifted up a big spoonful of the delicious stew, blowing on it carefully before stuffing it into his mouth. He moaned in satisfaction, digging his spoon in for a second.

"Al, you make the best stew."

Alphonse beamed. It had been about a year and a half since the two brothers had entered a world without alchemy, a place called Germany where they used advanced machines instead. Since then, they had moved into Alfons Heidrich's old house together with Noah and lived there for quite some time. Eventually, Noah left to continue traveling as a gypsy after Edward had given her some very familiar advice to "get on her feet and move forward". Since then it had just been Ed and Al living together, and Alphonse had become quite a talented cook, having to meet the demands of Ed's appetite.

Edward attacked the stew with ferocity similar to that of a starving animal. Alphonse watched his brother with laughter in his eyes, calmly eating his stew. It wasn't long before Edward was finished with his first bowl and demanding seconds. Alphonse was happy to oblige, anything to get his brother to drink milk, after all.

Al was halfway through his first bowl, and Edward was halfway through his second, when he started coughing loudly. Without warning, Alphonse doubled-over and gripped his stomach, longs strings of mucus-filled coughs emanating from the depths of his throat. His stomach started to ache from his lack of breath and his throat began to sting. He only vaguely heard his brother's chair scraping on the tile floor, his name being called, and the pounding footsteps approaching him. He just barely felt hands grip his shoulders and Edward's voice asking him if he was okay. Alphonse nodded, but continued coughing, unable to stop himself, and he felt his brother's hand slapping his back, which surprisingly helped. He coughed up the last of his unexpected fit, tears forming in his eyes. Edward stopped pounding his back and stood up straight.

Once Alphonse had regained his senses, he turned to his brother. Edward definitely looked like he had just recovered from a panic attack, and was just about to have another. To spare his brother's worry, Alphonse smiled his cheeriest, most innocent smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"I'm okay, Nii-san," he assured. "This has been happening to me a lot, lately. I'm used to it."

Perhaps that had been the wrong thing to say. Edward's eyes widened and worry lines were already starting to appear on his young forehead.

"This has been happening a lot?" he asked in disbelief.

Alphonse frowned. "Mm," he nodded. "But it's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Edward asked incredulously. "Haven't I heard _that _before? Half the people who told me that are now _dead_! Should I list them for you?"

Alphonse shook his head, "You don't seriously think I'm going to die of a coughing fit, do you?"

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"The worst that could happen is that I have a little cold," the younger brother assured.

Edward closed his eyes and stood up. "Well, I don't want you to strain yourself for a while, okay? You should go to bed after you finish your dinner."

Alphonse whined. "Nii-san, you're so over-protective! I feel fine!"

Edward sat back down. "Well, you may feel fine right now, but the fever hasn't set in yet."

"What fever?"

Ed swallowed more stew. "You said it yourself. You might be sick. I'm not taking any chances."

Alphonse sighed. After he finished his stew, Edward made sure that his little brother was in bed and fast asleep before leaving his side and going to bed himself. He found it rather difficult to sleep, the pressure of Al's possible sickness looming over him, and he tossed and turned for half of the night. When he was finally able to go to sleep, his dreams were plagued with all sorts of visions of horror and death, mostly concerning finding his brother dead in the morning, or him being taken away and killed, because he was too sick to defend himself.

* * *

_Author's Note: Did I catch anyone's attention? I know I usually do Avatar fanfictions, but bear with me. I decided to tread new waters. _


	2. Memory

_Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2 so that the story can progress a little. I hate short chapters, so sorry about Chapter 1. Hopefully this is better._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Memory_

_Memory is a complicated thing, a relative to truth, but not its twin. –Barbara Kingsolver_

Edward woke up late the next morning; his hair was all disarrayed from thrashing in his sleep. He held his head in his hands, a ghastly headache starting to form in his temples. It was the pounding kind, the one that pulses through your cranium and aches in the back of your eyes.

Edward cursed to himself, slowly getting out of bed. He noticed that Alphonse was still asleep. His face looked a bit pale and sweat glistened on it, but the room was cool and his covers were kicked off. Edward nervously made his way to his brother's side and felt his forehead. It was hot.

Edward crept quietly down the stairs and got himself a glass of water. He downed the whole thing in one gulp. It made his headache slightly better, but not by much. He sighed frustratingly and grabbed a rag from next to the sink. He ran it under cold water for a few seconds, and then rung it out. He slowly walked up the stairs again, each creak of the floorboards sounding like thunder to Ed's poor migraine. He finally reached the bedroom he shared with his younger sibling, and he reached his brother's bedside.

"Here you go, Al," he said to the sleeping figure, placing the wet rag on his forehead.

Edward was in the room, two hours later, when Alphonse finally woke up.

Alphonse groaned and shifted. His eyes slowly opened and scanned the room, finally resting on Edward's face.

"Nii-san?" he asked curiously.

"Mornin', Al."

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon, are you hungry?"

Alphonse nodded, "Very."

Edward smiled, "Well then come downstairs with me and I'll make you some scrambled eggs."

Alphonse looked nervous, "_You're_ going to cook?

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, why?"

Alphonse nervously glanced to the side. "Well, I've just never seen you cook before, that's all."

"I've cooked! Remember when we were little and mom would let us make meals sometimes?"

"Nii-san that was years ago, and it wasn't cooking, we baked cookies and stuff. Plus mom supervised the whole thing. She would measure everything; all we did was pour the ingredients in and stir."

"But how hard can scrambled eggs be?"

Alphonse looked skeptic.

"If you don't like it, then you can make your own afterwards! But at least let me try!"

Alphonse sighed, "Fine, Nii-san."

Edward raised his fist in the air in triumph. "Yes!"

Alphonse sat up and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I feel like I was beaten in my sleep," Alphonse admitted, rubbing his sore back.

Edward's expression changed from his victory face to his worried face in a matter of seconds.

"So you _are_ sick?" he asked, dreading the inevitable.

Alphonse slouched, "I guess… maybe a little."

Edward tuned in to full over-protective brother mode as he showered his little brother with worried questions over his well-being.

"I'm fine, Nii-san! It's just a little cold!" Alphonse coughed to add to Edward's already growing nervousness.

"Can you stand up?" he asked.

Alphonse rolled his eyes in pseudo-annoyance. "Of course I can."

He swung his feet over the bed and slowly stood up on his feet. He whimpered slightly but that was it.

"Are you feeling light-headed?" Edward asked. "Do you see stars?"

Alphonse turned to Edward, "Just a little light-headed."

Edward nodded. He walked beside Alphonse the whole way down the stairs, even if he was going so terribly slow. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. Once Alphonse was situated in a chair, Edward finally turned his back on him and started preparing their "brunch" since it was already noontime.

"You know, you don't have to be standing over me the whole time I'm sick," Alphonse announced from behind Edward.

Ed turned around and gave a big smile. "Hey, then what is a big brother for?" he asked.

He set a small cup of a thick, sticky liquid in front of Al. It was purple and chunky and it smelled horrible. Alphonse made a face at it.

"Nii-san, what is this?" he asked, sliding his chair away from it.

"It's medicine," Edward said matter-of-factly. "It will help ease your symptoms."

"Why does it look so disgusting?" Al asked, pushing it away.

Edward shrugged and turned back to the eggs, "Probably because it is."

Alphonse stared at his brother. "You're expecting me to drink this?"

"Be a good boy, Al. You'll feel better afterwards."

Alphonse didn't listen and simply sat there.

"If that medicine isn't gone by the time I'm finished making breakfast, I'll make you take more!" Edward threatened, a smile dancing across his face. Of course Al couldn't see it, since he wasn't facing him.

"You can't do that!" Al cried.

"Try me," Ed suppressed a laugh.

"Then… then I'll make you drink milk!"

"Shut up! I'm not the one that's sick!" Ed waved the spatula at Al.

"And I'm not the one that's short!"

Edward twitched dangerously. Al suddenly became very aware of the knife sitting on the kitchen counter.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!" he yelled, flailing around. "WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT!"

Alphonse sniggered. "But I'm fourteen, you're nineteen."

"Do you want me to give you burnt eggs?"

"Sorry, Nii-san," Alphonse apologized.

"Now drink your medicine!"

Alphonse did what he was told. The stuff was even grosser than it looked. It took Alphonse three tries to finally finish the disgusting liquid—if he could even call it that. Even so, the taste still lingered in his mouth and made him gag.

"Breakfast is ready!" Edward announced, placing scrambled eggs in front of him.

Before he even inspected it for good quality, Al choked down the whole thing to get rid of the horrid flavor in his mouth. Ed look amused as he watched.

"Wow, Al, I think you beat my record."

Alphonse panted as he finished, relieved to be rid of the medicine-taste. It wasn't until after the initial rush was over did he realize he had just eaten something his brother had made. Then he _really_ started to worry over his well-being.

Edward finished his breakfast not too long afterwards, and he made Alphonse go straight back to bed.

"But Nii-san…"

"But _nothing!_" Edward declared. "You need to rest if you want this sickness to go away."

"But I'm fine," Alphonse muttered.

Edward ended up having to drag Alphonse to his room, the young teen being uncooperative. Usually Al was more than willing to do whatever his brother asked, but he just wanted to go outside and play. It was snowing out and he wanted to make snowmen and have snowball fights and play other fun games like that. Sitting in bed wasn't exactly the picture of an "ideal day" for him.

Edward watched him the rest of the day, bringing up food for him when he got hungry, supplying extra blankets when he got cold, and even giving up his own pillow when he got uncomfortable. Ed's food wasn't that appealing, but he refused to let Alphonse get up to make anything. The day flew by, and Alphonse had long before fallen asleep. Edward was sitting on his trusty stool, leaning against the head of Al's mattress. He was watching his little brother sleep, the way he breathed so slowly and how peaceful and innocent he looked...not that he didn't look innocent when he was awake. He wanted to make sure nothing would happen while his brother was asleep. He pitied Alphonse for having to stay in bed all day, but he refused to believe he was overreacting. His little brother was sick, so he had to take care of him. After witnessing his horrible coughing fit the day before, he couldn't get it out of his mind. Edward suddenly found himself dozing off as well.

Once again he found himself standing in front of the Gate. He looked around, the sight being all too horrifyingly familiar to him. When he looked behind him, he noticed the same mysterious figure sitting there on nothing. There was nothing here—just the Gate, Ed, and the Truth. It was simply…there.

* * *

"Why am I here?" he asked it, unsure if it was going to answer, but begging in his mind it would.

"I have a deal for you."

Edward stared at it, or through it, or wherever he was staring. Nowhere. Nothing really made sense here.

"What-What kind of deal?" he asked shakily. He hadn't meant to sound nervous.

"For your brother's life."


	3. Decisions

_Author's Notes: Well, here's Chapter 3. I decided to post a new chapter every Wednesday, just so you know when to expect it. Seriously guys, everything you'll ever need to know about my updates or my current stories or my stories to come will always be on my profile. If you're wondering why I haven't posted anything in a while, then it's probably up there. If it isn't, I either forgot, am lazy, or dead. So check it out if you have questions. Also, I just recently checked the answers from a poll I submitted a while ago and the answers made me laugh. :) Thanks for making my day, guys. I might post a new one soon, so keep in tabs._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Decisions

_It's better to be boldly decisive and risk being wrong than to agonize at length and be right too late. – Marilyn Moats Kennedy_

Edward gaped at the figure. Did he hear it right?

"What?"

"In case you haven't noticed, your dear old Alphonse has fallen ill recently." The Truth sounded a bit happy to release this information—giddy, even.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I've noticed."

If the figure could smile, Ed swore its face would've split right in half out of sheer joy. "Well, despite your hopefulness that it will let up soon, it will only get worse."

Edward's eyes widened. "No!"

"Oh yes, quite worse. Your poor old brother will end up the same way as your mother and Heidrich."

Edward leaned forward dangerously. "That's a lie."

"Now why would I waste precious time bringing you here if this was a joke?"

Deep down Edward knew what he was hearing was true, but he refused to give in.

"No, Al's fine. He just has a little cold, that's what he told me," his voice cracked.

"But all your brother ever wanted was to make you happy. If lying is what it'll take, he'll do it."

"Shut up," Edward growled. "He's fine."

"Keep telling yourself that and all you'll see in the next couple of days is your Alphonse getting sicker and sicker. I'm only offering you this once. Why risk his pain for your pointless stubbornness... _again?"_

Edward felt his heartstrings get yanked and his mouth become dry. "W-what offer?" he asked, trying to ignore the last critical word.

"I'm being unusually generous. I'm offering you a chance to save your brother from the death that took both your mother and dear friend."

Edward gasped. He would gladly take anything to help his brother… but this was too easy.

"What's the catch?" he found himself saying out loud.

"Oh my, you're quick," the figure pointed out. "There is no major catch. I mean, in comparison to little Alphonse's life."

_"What's the catch?" _Edward repeated through clenched teeth.

The figure laughed, and Edward didn't really understand how it could do that. "I gave you the same offer all those years ago when I gave you your brother's body back. You sacrificed the four years you two had spent together. He could remember none of it. When your brother joined you once again, he finally remembered those four years. What I'm asking of you in return for his life is all of his memories of you and your life in Risembool, Central, and anything you have ever done together."

_"What?" _Edward yelled.

"As far as he'll know, he has lived in that house of yours his whole life. He's just another face in the crowd, he'll never know of any alchemy or his brother or anything."

The figure before Ed blurred a bit as water flooded his eyes. "B-but if I give this up… h-he'll be okay, right?"

"Right."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut. Why did everything in his life have to be so difficult?

"Why are you making this exchange with me?" he asked angrily.

"Why, do you not want to take the offer?"

"No! It's just… I don't know why you're giving me this opportunity."

"All in time, boy, all in time," the figure sighed happily. "But does it matter now?"

His eyes automatically shut tight again. His brother forgetting him… that would be the same as him being dead for Edward—then again, at least he would be alive and well. He would be safe from Edward and the dangers he carried. After all, like he said before: Al was his brother and he had to do…

"Anything for Alphonse," he heard himself think out loud.

"Then it is settled?"

Edward opened his eyes and stared at the thing for a long time. He solemnly nodded and the nothingness began to fade into the world of sleep from which he came.

* * *

He did not know how long he was asleep for, or at what time he finally came to. All he remembered was that he awoke to the sound of sheets ruffling.

He moaned and shifted his head, scrunching his eyes as a painful sensation shot up his back. He sat up and arched his back, earning a multitude of loud cracking noises emanating from it. His whole body ached in protest of having slept in a sitting position. His cheek burned from having rested on his hand all night, and his hand was stuck in a numbing pain from having been bent oddly and leaned on all night. Long story short, Ed felt like crap.

He stretched and opened his eyes drearily, waiting patiently for his world to become focused. When it did, the first thing he noticed was that Alphonse was now located at the other side of the room, wide awake, his back plastered against the wall, fists up, and a look of pure terror carved into his face.

Edward's first reaction was to panic. He looked behind him so fast that it gave him whiplash, and he groaned and rubbed his neck, still looking behind him for the source of Al's current fear.

Nothing.

Edward turned to face Alphonse again, arching an eyebrow at him. This only caused him to whimper and slide his feet against the floor in attempt to possibly disappear into the wall.

"What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Al demanded, and Ed could tell that he was trying to look tough—and failing at that.

"What are you talking about, Al?"

"How do you know my name?" he shouted.

"Al, I'm your brother!"

"Are you insane?"

"What are you talking about, Al? I'm your older brother!"

"I'm an only child!" he yelled, and without further notice he sprinted towards Edward and socked him right in the jaw.

Ed fell backwards off his chair. He crashed to the ground, swearing as he did so. He looked up to Al in surprise. His face held the utmost determination, fear, and rage—a look he had never directed at Ed before. He rarely ever directed it to anyone.

It was only then that Edward remembered the dream he had last night. Or at least, he had hoped it was a dream. His eyes widened. So… Al really didn't remember him?

"Get out of my house!" Al screamed.

Yup, he definitely didn't remember him. Edward's heart sank into his stomach upon coming across this conclusion.

He was hit in the head with one of the alchemy books Alphonse was currently reading. And of course, it was a big book.

"Al, stop it!" Ed cried, holding his head.

"Stop saying my name!" Al raised the book again, but Ed had darted out of the house before he could take another blow.

Once out of the house, Edward realized what he was doing. He turned around to go back in, but Al had already slammed the door shut. Edward held his forehead out of stress. Maybe he should give him some time to cool off. He _really_ didn't remember him?

The older Elric looked towards the house longingly. He already started to miss his little brother. But it was better to have him alive, right? And didn't his brother seem to have recovered from his cold when he was kicking Ed out? He didn't need Ed now…he could move on. But with a pang Edward realized that he couldn't move on without Al. That was why they had searched for the Philosopher's Stone. That was why he had sacrificed his memories for Al's life. That was why he needed to get him back.

But how? He already lost his trust by seemingly "breaking in" to his house and falling asleep at his bedside. How creepy was that? How was he supposed to prove that he was good without getting hit with an insanely large book again?

Edward sighed. His breath created a fog in the air due to the cold weather. It was snowing lightly… would Al really be so cold-hearted as to leave him out in the snow? Regardless of the fact that he was a "stranger?"

He would if that person had broken into his house, Edward reminded himself. Besides, Trisha had always told them never to talk to strangers, and Alphonse was one to take in every word she said. Both brothers were.

* * *

_Author's Note: Edward's in denial. Well, Summer Vacation starts for me tomorrow, so I'll definitely be able to keep in check on this one. I won't disappoint you guys this time, I promise! Oh, and it already being done always helps, too! _

_By the way, I said this in my profile but I forgot to say it on here so... to all my non-profile-checkers that are reading this, I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to my good friend, TTAvatarfan, for beta-ing this for me and who, without, I wouldn't have possibly been able to finish this. :) Give her a big hug, everybody!_


	4. Changes

_Author's Note: I almost forgot it was Wednesday and updating day!_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Changes_

_We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance. – Harrison Ford_

Frost had accumulated on the ground and a soft white coat lay on top of the front yard. Edward closed his eyes and tried to picture himself someplace warm. Like in front of the fireplace at home, with a big bowl of hot stew fresh from the stove specially made by Al. Al made the best stew out of anyone, but he refused to tell Ed his secret.

He shivered under the thin material of his shirt. Surely Al would notice Ed's stuff in there, including his coat, and realize something was wrong? Right now he was willing to go with anyone who offered him a warm place to stay and a bite to eat.

He turned into an alleyway and walked in, a tarp from above protecting him from the frozen snow and rigid air. He sank down next to the wall and pulled his knees close, trying to keep warm. His teeth chattered uncontrollably and his hands were completely numb. Not many people were out shopping today, only a few people passed by and all of them stared at Edward pitifully. One woman yanked her son away when they passed by. What kind of person did she think he was?

A half an hour later, Ed was so used to passing people that he didn't even bother to look up when he heard boots crunching in the snow, coming closer.

_"You?"_ a voice asked, so familiar that it caused Ed's heart to ache.

He turned to the entrance of the alleyway to catch sight of a young-looking boy, around fourteen years old, Edward's height, with short brown hair and big, honey-colored eyes. Standing there, in his warm coat and scarf, was Al.

"Are you homeless?" the voice was so innocent and curious, not one bit condescending or critical.

Edward seriously pondered this for a moment. His home was with Al… his new home. He wasn't welcome there anymore. His old home was burned down, and Winry's and Pinako's, the only other place he could ever call home, was far beyond ever being in his reach again.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he sighed, running his gloved mechanical fingers through his hair.

"Was that why you were in my house?"

The voice came so quiet, it was almost inaudible.

Edward looked up at Alphonse and thought faster than he had ever needed to in a long time.

"Well, I lost my home to a fire recently."

_True. Not so recently, however._

"I used to have a friend that lived in that house of yours."

_True._

"I lived with him for a short while when I was here researching something."

_True._

"Before I left, he gave me a key to get in if I ever decided to come back."

He conjured up his trusty old house key from inside his pocket. It was handy that he had left it in there.

Alphonse gazed at it in understanding and realization. His little story was working perfectly.

"Well, I had nowhere to go, so I decided to come back here. I brought myself in and went into my old bedroom, where I saw you."

Alphonse looked worried.

"You look a lot like the guy I used to know, I thought you were him."

_True enough._

"I just pulled up a chair and waited for you to wake up, but I guess I ended up falling asleep myself."

_That was a believable story, right?_

Al's face softened, but it still looked confused.

"Then why did you call me Alphonse?"

"That was his name. Alfons Heidrich."

It was all surprisingly true, but did it make enough sense?

"That's strange, don't you think?" Al said. "That the previous owner and I have the same name. Mine's Alphonse Elric."

"Yeah," Ed laughed nervously. Good thing Al was gullible.

"I'm sorry if I came on harsh to you back at home," Al apologized.

"It's okay, really," Ed told him. "I deserved it."

"Are you cold? You look it," Al asked.

Ed looked down at his shivering body, "Just a bit. I left my coat at your house when I ran out."

Finally, a chance to get his coat and to be able to talk to his brother a while longer!

"Oh," Al looked sad. "I'm sorry. You can come back and get it."

Edward nodded and stood up. He dusted the snow off of himself and walked over to Al.

Walking side-by-side, Ed realized how much he took his brother's presence for granted. He was so stupid. When they were little, he took his brother for granted all the time. Then, he almost lost his brother and they practically became attached at the hip. When his brother was stuck in that suit of armor, he missed the feeling of Al's body being close to him, but treasured that his brother was still there and alive. Eventually, he just took for granted the fact that he was at least living, and constantly sought for his body. Then he lost his brother's presence for three years, and he missed him dearly. In that time, he had found Alfonse Heidrich, and he became Ed's secret stand-in brother. Then Ed was finally reunited with his real brother, and he was happier than he had ever been in his life. When Alfons died, Edward realized that he began taking his presence, too, for granted. Over the course of the next year and a half, Ed began to slowly get used to Alphonse being around and took him for granted again. Now, with the threat of him never being able to see his brother again, Ed was suddenly very aware of all the little things he did that made him appreciate him the most. He was a stupid human being. Humans so easily forget all the gifts that they have. How pathetic.

Al hummed happily once they stepped inside their… his… house. He peeled off his boots and walked down the hallway.

"Do you have any money?" Al asked.

"No," Ed answered truthfully, and sullenly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Ed was shocked, "You don't have to be so generous. I don't deserve your hospitality."

"Don't say that, I'm not letting someone like you walk out of my house with an empty stomach. It's rude." Al insisted. "Besides, how old are you? Are you around fourteen? You shouldn't be out alone."

Ed seethed.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked, turning to face him.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?" Ed ranted. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M NINETEEN YEARS OLD!"

Al cringed. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't know!"

Ed forced himself to calm down a bit.

"It's... okay," he said through gritted teeth.

"Do you get enough calcium in your diet?" Al asked. "Maybe you need to drink more milk?"

"Don't even say that word in front of me!" Ed gagged.

"If you drink more milk, you'll grow taller." Al informed him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD PASS FOR A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD?" Ed shouted.

"Never mind!" Al squeaked.

Ed grumbled and took off his shoes.

"W-What would you like for dinner?" Alphonse offered.

"Stew," Ed replied simply. It was an easy question.

"Stew?" Al asked. "That has milk in it, you know."

"I know," Edward said.

Alphonse shrugged and headed into the kitchen. Edward followed close behind.

"So where did you come from before?" Al asked as he prepared the meal.

"Risembool," Ed told him.

"Never heard of it," Alphonse admitted.

"It's a small town, way off in the country. You wouldn't know of it. It's practically deserted."

"Oh, did you live with anyone?"

"No, I was by myself."

"Was this friend of yours that lived here your brother?" Al asked.

"Why would you think that?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You told me I was your brother when I woke up this morning."

"Oh yeah," Edward remembered. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we considered ourselves brothers, we were really close... I guess," he ad-libbed.

"Oh, that's strange."

"Maybe for you," Ed said sharply.

"Sorry," Alphonse apologized. "What were you researching here?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just trying to start a conversation," Al explained.

"It's okay. That's just personal," Ed replied.

Alphonse nodded. "Understandable. So what's your name, by the way? I never asked. It only seems appropriate that I know yours, figuring you already know mine."

"It's Edward," he told him. "Edward… Heidrich."

"Nice to meet you, Edward Heidrich."

Ed believed he had never heard his brother call him anything besides 'Nii-san' before. It felt strange.

"So, Edward—"

"Please," Edward cut him off. Hearing his brother call him by his name sounded foreign and wrong. "Call me…"

He couldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to speak the word. It would be too strange, too soon.

"Ed," he sighed, giving up.

"Okay then, Ed," Alphonse chimed. "So you have the same name as this Alfons guy, huh?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, that's another reason why we called ourselves brothers…" Ed trailed off. He wasn't exactly sure how foolproof his story was.

"That's neat," Al smiled. "I wish I had a brother. I always thought it would be fun to have one."

Ed snorted. "It is. It's just a lot of responsibility, though. If you're an older brother, that is."

"I'd like to be a younger brother then," Alphonse corrected.

Edward smiled sadly.

"Are you okay?" Al asked.

"Yeah, fine," Edward assured him. "I was just wondering what happened to my old friend."

"I wish I could tell you," Alphonse sighed. "But I don't really remember a lot of what happened when I bought this house."

"You don't?" Ed asked, egging him to continue.

"No," Alphonse repeated. "In fact, I barely remember much of my life." He laughed. "I think I have short term memory loss. The farthest back I remember is about two years ago, and even still it's all so fuzzy. I should probably see a doctor about it, but then again, what would he be able to do?"

Edward hung his head. "I'm sure you're okay."

Alphonse smiled. "Well, dinner's ready."

Edward's head popped back up. Alphonse poured the stew into his bowl.

"Eat up," Alphonse encouraged. "I hope it's good. I've never made stew before. If you don't like it, don't feel like you have to eat it. I can always take us to a restaurant."

Edward looked eagerly at his dinner. "No, I have a feeling this is going to be good."

_Alphonse makes the best stew._

He took a big gulp of the steaming stew, and waited for the shock of flavor to run across his tongue, but it didn't come. It was good, he knew, but that was it. It was simply good, just like everybody else's stew. Alphonse's stew was incredible, amazing, award-winning, the best. There were so many adjectives to describe it that were not in this stew. Edward frowned.

"Does it taste bad?" Alphonse asked.

Edward looked up at him. He was still Alphonse, he was sure of it. He looked exactly the same… but was that all that was left? Alfons looked the same, but he wasn't the real Alphonse Elric. When Al was trapped in the suit of armor, he didn't look the same, but he had Alphonse's memories, therefore he was Al. Homunculus looked like the dead they were created from, but they weren't real, either. Was this really even Alphonse anymore?

"No, it tasted fine," Edward forced a smile.

Alphonse's eyebrows furrowed. "I told you not to pretend that you like it if you don't. You're practically grimacing. We can eat out."

Alphonse stood up from his seat.

"No!" Edward insisted. "It's fine. I like it. I'm just so used to… this other kind of stew, it just came as a surprise for me. But I still like it. I'm not going to let you waste your money on me so we can eat out."

Al sat back down and looked down at his own dinner. "I really don't mind. It's not a waste of money at all to help someone in need."

"I may be homeless, but I'm not needy," Ed waved his spoon in the air. "But thanks for the pity."

Alphonse looked sad. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way. I just sometimes don't know what to say."

"It's nothing you said," Ed assured. "Don't be sorry. The only person I'm mad at is myself."

"Yourself?"

Ed knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Never mind."

"Why do you dislike yourself so much?" Al asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ed denied as he slurped the stew.

"Well, you keep saying that you don't deserve all these things."

Edward's expression became dark. "No, it's because I really don't deserve it."

"Stop saying that. Even if you've done something very bad in the past, people should have second chances. Don't put yourself down."

"You don't know who you're talking to."

Alphonse looked confused.

"Listen, I really appreciate what you're saying to me, but you should probably get to know me a little bit more before you tell me I'm worthy of a second chance."

"Well then, tell me and maybe I'll understand," Alphonse's eyes shined with honesty and trust. It was so tempting for Ed to spill his secrets right then and there, without thinking of the consequences.

"You've just met me," Edward pointed out. "Why are you trying so hard for me?"

Alphonse laughed, "I'm just doing what you want. I can see it in your eyes that you want people to know the real you, but no one does. I'm giving you a chance."

Ed shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, if you really want to know… I've hurt someone really close to me… over and over again. And even though he's safe from me now, I'm selfish and I just keep coming back. That's why I'm a bad person who doesn't deserve a second chance."

Silence resonated throughout the whole room. Edward inwardly wondered why he was saying all of this, it could endanger him, but he couldn't help it. The words were flowing past his lips uncontrollably, and his barrier was breaking down.

"Are you nuts?" Alphonse asked with sarcasm coating his words lightly. "That's no reason not to give you a second chance."

"If only you knew the full story," Ed sighed.

"Are you talking about this Alfons guy?" Al sounded so innocent; it was nearly heart-breaking.

Edward's head fell even further down towards his chest. It was so painful to continue lying to the last person left alive that he cared so much about. He felt his life with his brother vanishing away with each passing second, and he knew that the sacrifice he had made for him was definitely equivalent exchange.

"Yes," he bit his lip.

A barrier within him broke and he felt the hot, salty tears stream down his cheeks.

Alphonse yelped in surprise and stood up, rushing to Ed's side. He put his hands on his shoulders and Edward felt an ache form deep within his chest.

"I'm incredibly stupid! I always was and I always dragged the only person that ever mattered in my life down with me! I'm not proud of what I've done and now I have to live with the consequences for the rest of my life!"

Alphonse rubbed Edward's back and made soothing noises. He wondered why Al was so incredibly kind and caring toward someone he didn't even know. But it was in his nature to be overly-generous and trusting. It was part of who he was to accept someone right away and see the good in everyone. Alphonse was just the kind of person to approach a stranger and mourn with him while he cried without warning.

"I shouldn't have come here," Edward mumbled through his tears. "I should've froze to death out there in the snow."

"Don't say that," Alphonse snapped.

Firm and sure hands coaxed him into standing up. They lead him up the stairs and into a familiar room with two beds.

"I don't remember the reason, but I have a spare bed in my room. I suppose it's for guests, but then I don't know why it's in here. You can sleep in it for tonight, and then we'll figure something out in the morning."

Edward was blindly led towards the bed. He somehow managed to crawl under the covers. Alphonse fluffed the pillow, smiled reassuringly at his sniffling guest, then turned out the light.

Edward closed his eyes. He was tired, he supposed, but he could not go to sleep. He could hear Alphonse downstairs cleaning up the kitchen. It was so like him to act like a house-maid, even when Ed wasn't his brother anymore.

Edward imagined that Alphonse still did remember him, and that everything was exactly like it was before Al got sick. The stew was still delicious, Al still loved him, and everything was fine.

Lying to himself helped him fall asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: That wasn't at all over-dramatic or cheesy. That last statement wasn't at all sarcastic or witty. Bee tee dubs, I have a poll because I love them and I love it even more when I get results. Hint hint, elbow, elbow, shifty eyes, wriggly eyebrows._


	5. Nostalgia

_Author's Note: For those of you who haven't checked my profile - I wasn't able to upload this on Wednesday (like I'm supposed to) because my computer crashed. It wasn't the wipe-out-all-the-memory kind of crash (thankfully - not like last time!) but it was the I-can't-do-anything-on-this-stupid-computer type of crash. It wouldn't allow me to open the Internet OR Microsoft word so there really wasn't anything I could do. But it's better now (partially - MY Internet is still down... but it's up on other accounts so I saved this chapter to the public documents) so sorry for the delay... and enjoy chapter five!_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Nostalgia_

_The essence of nostalgia is an awareness that what has been will never be again. – Milton S. Eisenhower _

The first rays of light seeping through the drapes woke Edward up.

He looked to the clock next to him, and it read six forty five. He groaned and tried to fall back asleep, but it was no use.

Sighing, he sat up and began stretching like a cat. The moment his feet hit the ground, memories of the day before came flooding back into his head.

_Please tell me that was only a dream._

Edward shifted his gaze to the lump on the bed next to him. Al was curled in a ball facing away from Ed, his short brown hair lying loosely on his pillow. He looked so small there, so fragile.

Edward turned to a mirror. He had slept with his ponytail in and now his hair was a disheveled mess. His clothes were wrinkled and one of his pant legs had managed to ride up to his knee. He pulled it back down, straightened his shirt, and undid his elastic. He pulled his hair back tight again; save for his golden bangs that wouldn't quite reach that far back, and retied it.

Alphonse shifted in his sleep so that he was now facing Ed. The older boy stared at his sleeping brother with loss in his eyes. Alphonse was smiling lightly, his hands curled up under his chin and his legs were pulled up to his chest. He had successfully kicked off his covers and now they lay at the foot of the bed.

Edward smiled to himself and shook his head. He made his way to the bed and picked up the blanket. Carefully, he placed it over his brother's sleeping form. Alphonse's head snuggled into the pillow contentedly as the sheet covered his body again.

Edward extended his hand toward his brother's face. The back of his fingers touched his cheek. It was warm. Edward just realized how cold his hand was when Alphonse's face scrunched up. He snatched his hand away just before Al's eyes fluttered open. Horrified, Edward dashed to the other side of the room and sat on his bed, stretching again like he had just gotten up.

Alphonse propped himself up on his elbow, fist bunching the sheets as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

Edward pretended to just notice he was up and looked at the clock.

"Around seven."

Alphonse groaned and fell back into his pillow. "Why did I wake up so _early?"_

Edward laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's weird."

"So, are you feeling okay today?" Al asked, hopping out of bed.

Edward followed him in his descent down the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry about yesterday; I can explain."

Al shook his head. "No need, I understand perfectly."

Edward gaped at him. "You do?"

Alphonse nodded. "Of course, we all need a little release sometimes. It doesn't always happen at the most convenient of moments." Al shrugged and laughed.

Edward smiled lightly, "Thanks."

Alphonse slapped him on the back cheerfully. "No problem! Now here's the big question: What are you going to do now?"

Edward halted. What _was_ he going to do?

"I don't want to kick you out into the streets; that would just be a horrible thing to do. However, I can't afford to let you stay here. I'm living from paycheck to paycheck myself."

About a half a year ago, Alphonse got tired of Ed doing all the work in order to supply money for the two of them, so he applied for a job at the market. Not only was he able to make money while he was there, but he also got a discount for the food. Edward was a self-employed rocket scientist. It made a lot of money, but only when his experiments were successful.

"What I _can_ do is offer you some work in exchange for staying here. You do some chores for me, and I let you stay here," Alphonse shrugged.

Edward smiled. "I'd like that very much. You're the nicest person I know to let me stay here."

"It's no problem, really," Alphonse laughed. "I mean, its equivalent exchange, so it's fair."

Ed suddenly became very serious. "W-where did you hear of equivalent exchange?"

Al looked confused. "I don't know, I just thought of it now… is it bad or something?"

Edward shook his head, "No, never mind. I'm sorry. It's just… a phrase I used to hear a lot."

"Oh," Alphonse looked curious. "Well, I have a job I need to get to on time, so I need to hurry."

Edward nodded as Alphonse ran up the stairs. He looked around the kitchen and decided he should do something useful for once. He grabbed a pan and some eggs and attempted to make an omelet.

Alphonse came downstairs a few minutes later, fully dressed, and he caught a whiff of something burning.

"Ed, what's that smell?" he wrinkled his nose.

Edward turned around and smiled goofily. "I wanted to be useful so I tried to make breakfast."

He stepped aside to reveal something black that might have once before been food.

Alphonse made a face, "It's okay!" he squeaked. "I don't mind making the food!"

Edward slumped. Alphonse put the pan into the sink and started scraping off the gunk.

"Well then, what would you want me to do?"

Alphonse turned to face him and started to think. "Well, nothing at the moment that I can think of…"

He turned to face the clock and jumped in surprise.

"Oh, I'm going to be _so_ late for work! I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"

Alphonse began scrambling around the kitchen as he made himself toast.

"If you want anything to eat, just look in the fridge or cabinets. Anything is fine with me. I'll be back at around four o'clock. Make yourself at home, do whatever you want. Don't feel like you have to stay here all day, though. Feel free to go out, I'll leave some keys on the counter," Al instructed hastily as he put together his last-minute breakfast. "Here is some breakfast for you too," he placed a plate with toast on it on the table. "Butter it if you'd like to."

Edward walked over to the table and sat down.

"I'll have to eat on the go!" Alphonse thought out-loud as he picked up his own toast. "Bye, Ed!"

With that, the door was slammed shut and Edward was left alone in his house with nothing to do. He lazily ate his toast without bothering to put any butter on it. After he finished he slouched in his chair. He looked towards the clock. It read 10:00 AM. Sighing, he turned to face the sink where his forgotten attempt at breakfast lay, stuck to the pan.

Raising his eyebrows, he walked over to it. He pulled up his sleeves and picked up a soapy sponge. Edward pressed the sponge to the pan and began scraping and scrubbing away the charred remains. After a couple meticulous minutes of cleaning, he grabbed a dish rag and dried it before putting it away.

Feeling accomplished, Edward began washing more dishes and putting them away. He was happy because he felt like he was doing something to help his brother. He wondered if Alphonse would follow through on his offer to make Ed help him out. Al definitely wasn't bossy and he tended to be a pushover. Edward would have to take it upon himself to ensure that his half of the bargain was paid off.

Wishing to do more, Ed grabbed a broom from the closet. He began sweeping the floors in the kitchen and before he knew it he was sweeping the floors throughout the entire house. After that was over and done with, he busied himself by dusting the tables, rearranging furniture and what little picture frames they had, doing the laundry, making the beds… Edward was on a roll. He had just begun organizing the closets when Alphonse walked in.

"I know it's just a job at the market, but I am _exhausted!" _Alphonse huffed as he threw his coat on the stand and shook off his boots.

Edward walked quickly towards the hallway and greeted Al as he walked in.

"Rough day?" he asked as he picked up his boots and put them away.

"Some people just don't know how to be nice," Al groaned. "I try to be as pleasant as I can to them… but they're just so mean to me!"

Edward looked surprised. "People are mean to you?" _You never told me that…_

Alphonse smiled at Edward sadly. "Unfortunately some people don't understand common courtesy. I try to be nice to them but they just won't ever go easy on me!"

Edward frowned, "Don't you think you're too young to be working that hard?"

Alphonse shrugged, "If I don't make money for myself, who will?"

Edward frowned. _That's right… he lives by himself now. No one is there to take care of him._

"Ed?"

Edward raised his head. He hadn't noticed that he had just walked into the kitchen with Al.

"What?"

"Did _you_ do all of this?" Al sounded breathless.

Edward looked confused before remembering his little cleaning spree. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I was alone all day with nothing to do and I wanted to help out in some way so I just started cleaning things. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all!" Alphonse smiled at the sparkling kitchen. He eagerly ran into the rest of the rooms in the house to see them shining spotless. "This is incredible! I can't believe you'd do this for me! This house has never been cleaner!"

Edward shrugged modestly, but on the inside he was beaming with pride. "It was nothing compared to what you did for me."

Alphonse looked at Edward, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You gave me a place to stay and a friend to talk to, of course!"

Alphonse smiled and shook his head, "That was nothing. Who would let someone stay out in the freezing cold?"

Edward laughed, "A hell of a lot of people. You should have seen all of them who walked by while I was freezing in that alleyway."

Alphonse shook his head, "Must be my customers." He joked, "There doesn't seem to be a lot of friendly people in this city."

"Then how come you don't move?" Edward tried.

Alphonse shrugged, "Plenty of reasons, I guess. There's not enough money, for one… and I'm not sure if I could just leave my house. I like it here."

"Even though you're alone?" Edward challenged.

"I'm not alone anymore, you're here!" Alphonse beamed.

Edward looked down in order to hide his smile.

"So, you must be hungry?" Al offered.

At that moment Edward realized that he had skipped lunch—an act he had never before committed.

"Now that I think of it, I'm starving!"

"Then let's get something to eat," Alphonse decided. "Is there anything you would like?"

"Stew."

"Again?"

"I never get tired of stew," Edward informed the smaller boy.

"Well then, stew it is!" Alphonse strode into the immaculately clean kitchen to begin preparing the meal. Edward followed him.

"Is there anything you need help with?" he asked.

"You've done enough for today!" Alphonse assured him. "In fact, you've done more than enough! You deserve a break. You can just sit down at the table or maybe go upstairs and take a nap and I'll get you when everything's prepared."

Edward nodded and slowly made his way to his "new" old bedroom. Rubbing his eyes, he dropped onto Alphonse's bed. He could tell him that he forgot which bed was his if he asked him.

As he lay there on his back, metal arm over his eyes, he let himself become drowned in the familiar scent that was Alphonse's. There had to be a way to get his little brother back… even when he failed to bring his mother back, at least he got a homunculus. He hoped there wasn't a homunculus Al somewhere out there running around, but…

Who was he kidding? Al should be happy and healthy and away from Ed right now… why did he have to be so selfish? Why did Alphonse have to be so generous? Edward didn't deserve the stew that was currently being made for him, he didn't deserve this hospitality.

_I should just leave. Now, while Al isn't around. Out the window, I could jump… it isn't that high up, especially if I land on my automail leg…_

_So why aren't I moving?_

Edward sighed and rolled over. It was hopeless. He was too attached to his baby brother to run away. Maybe he could tell him the truth?

He ran through the conversation in his head.

_Hey, Al. Thanks for the stew. By the way, I'm your brother…_

Edward shook his head. He'd never be able to convince him of such a thing. Besides, he made a deal with the Truth. If he told Alphonse, he might get sick again. His heart ached to think that for the rest of his life he'll never be able to appreciate Alphonse as a brother anymore. This feeling was all too familiar. It was the same one he got when he turned Al into a suit of armor. But back then there was a chance… a spark of hope. Now there was nothing. There had to be something, some type of glitch, a loophole, perhaps.

Before he knew it, Edward had fallen asleep calculating all of the ways it was possible that Alphonse could regain his memory. Most of them were highly improbable or involved alchemy… and as much as Edward hated to admit it, that wasn't possible anymore, either.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm hoping that this story is at least one iota of good. I'm liking it less and less as I begin posting it. But, oh well, I took the time to write it, it's MY story... I'm going to have to be proud of it. And thanks for the feedback on my poll - I'd appreciate more, though. So far I'm thinking against it. I don't think I'll get a fictionpress account. So you let me know what you think. It's still in my journal._

_Even though I wrote this chapter before I got my job at the supermarket, I find my situation and Alphonse's painfully similar. -.-;;_


	6. Bravery

_Author's Note: Gah! I forgot to update yesterday! Well, my cousins who live far away stayed for the day yesterday and I spent the whole day with them and totally forgot about this. That's an excuse!__Chapter 6: Bravery_

* * *

_Pain nourishes courage. You can't be brave if you've only had wonderful things happen to you. – Mary Tyler Moore_

"Edward?" he heard a soft voice calling. "Ed?"

Something feather-light and delicate nudged his shoulder. Ed's face twitched and he swatted it away.

"Edward," the voice whispered. "Dinner is ready."

A sweet-smelling aroma suddenly filled the young alchemist's senses and his eyes opened, scanning his surroundings. He was met with the smiling face of Alphonse Elric.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," he laughed, helping Ed get up.

Edward groaned, feeling light-headed. "I fell asleep? I never take naps."

"Yup, you were out like a light. I felt bad about waking you up but then I remembered how hungry you said you were and your comment about the stew, so I figured I should wake you."

Edward smiled, "Thanks. I needed to get up, anyways. How long was I out for?"

Alphonse shrugged, "About two hours."

"Two hours?" Edward couldn't believe his ears. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, your stew is ready now. Would you like it now or later?"

"Now, please," Edward insisted as he stood up slowly.

"Right then," Alphonse began his descent down the stairs.

* * *

After dinner, both boys were exhausted. Alphonse headed to the bathroom and got changed into his pajamas as Edward stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers. Before he never minded if Al saw him in his underwear or not but now that they were supposedly strangers, and that Al was unfamiliar with his automail, he thought it would be best if he got under the sheets before the younger boy came in.

Once Alphonse re-entered the room, he trudged right over to his bed and flopped down. "Mm…I'm exhausted," he announced.

Edward hummed in response. The lights were flickered out and the room became enveloped in darkness. The only sound that could be heard in the room for the next few moments were the sounds of the crickets chirping outside. Edward breathed into his pillow, feeling completely relaxed. He bid himself to forget about his current dilemma, just as he had the night before.

"Ed?" the silence was broken by a quiet squeak and Edward smiled to himself because of it.

"Yes, Al?"

"Goodnight."

Edward inwardly laughed at the innocence of the very gesture.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams," Edward added.

"You too," Alphonse sounded delighted.

* * *

After an hour, the sound of Al's breathing steadied and Edward knew he was asleep. Quietly, he slid out of his bed and over to the other. He kneeled down next to where his brother's head rested on the pillow and stared at the serene face clouded in darkness.

Edward felt the pain come. He felt his throat tighten and his chest constrict. Alphonse was able to be the one so blissfully unaware of Ed's sacrifice. It hurt, most likely, more than helped him to come back to the very person he gave up everything for. Alphonse just looked so content sleeping; Edward wondered if he himself looked that way. He tried to picture it but it wouldn't match up right.

Cautiously, Ed's hand rose and hovered over Alphonse's head. He debated with himself whether or not he should touch him. He could wake up. However, Ed missed Al's daily, random hugs already and he needed human contact. He tenderly placed his hand on top the young boy's head. He shifted in his sleep and then his breathing quickened. Edward pulled his hand away like it had been hurting Al. He wondered if he had woken him up when Al began to murmur.

_He's just sleep-talking…_ Edward reassured himself.

_Since when did Al sleep-talk?_

Alphonse was a relatively quiet sleeper and he didn't get many dreams. When he did, they were usually good ones but on the occasional night where he had a nightmare, usually during storms, Alphonse would crawl into Edward's bed and spend the rest of the night cuddled close to him like a lost kitten. He would always act like he was annoyed with his little brother when he really didn't mind.

"Ed…ward…" Alphonse muttered in his sleep.

Ed stiffened. He was dreaming about him? He decided to listen more closely.

"Nii…Nii-san…"

_Wait, what?_

"N-no…nooo," Alphonse moaned. "W-Why? Please… pl-please…"

Edward's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do.

Alphonse shifted in bed and startled Edward.

"Nii-san… why? Please… stop. Don't."

Edward couldn't take it anymore. He heard enough. On his toes, he rushed back into his bed, trying to fall asleep and struggling to drown out the sound of Al's begging.

* * *

_Author's Note: No comment, really. Well... thanks for the feedback on my poll. It made me decide against a fictionpress account. The only reason I debated it was because I had some people tell me they wanted to see my original stories and asked me to get one but ehh... original stories are for squares. Just kidding, I write them... but seriously, I'm not much of a writer. It's not even a hobby. It's more like an, "I'm bored... eh, keyboard." Which, I guess is kind of like a hobby but whatever._

_Oh, and you guys get a double-header! I'm posting another chapter before next Wednesday! (crickets chirp)_

_P.S. THANK YOU OhJay for being the ONLY PERSON to point out to me that I had the wrong character selected for my story! I had accidentaly selected Alfonse H. instead of Alphonse E.! So thanks or I would have never noticed!_


	7. Invention

_Author's Note: Pardon this painfully pointless, overly short, and horribly late chapter. The problem with writing a book all on the same document and not deciding where chapter breaks are until AFTER it's finished is that you get some reeeeeally short chapters and then some reeeeeally long chapters... -.-;; But I'm afraid I'm going to have to live with that mistake._

* * *

_Chapter 7: Invention_

_If necessity is the mother of invention, discontent is the father of progress. – David Rockefeller_

The next morning, Edward was up before Alphonse again. The younger boy looked completely calm in his sleep… as if he had not been pleading a few hours earlier. Ed waited a few minutes—or rather seconds—before his impatience got the best of him and he stood up to shake Al awake.

"Al, wake up," he urged, "its important!"

Alphonse groaned and swatted at Ed's hand.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled sleepily.

"I can't wait five more minutes!" Edward sighed in over exaggeration.

Groaning in annoyance, Al sat up. "Why is it that you want me to get up so badly, then?"

"Al, did you have a dream last night?"

Alphonse stared at Edward with irritation and confusion written all over his face.

"Why do you—?"

"Just tell me!" Edward insisted.

"Okay, then!" Alphonse gave Ed one last concerned look. "Yeah, I did. Happy?"

"What was it about?"

"Ed, are you feeling okay?" Alphonse asked, "You're acting strange."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward crossed his arms. "Now stop beating around the bush."

Alphonse shook his head. "I don't remember what it was about. I just remember having a dream." He pulled his knees up to his chest.

Edward's arms fell, as did his face. "Well, do you remember anything about it at all? A face? A picture? A feeling?"

"Can I ask you why you want to know?"

"No."

"Geez, I feel like I'm being interrogated. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but you're kind of annoying me right now. Answer me!"

Alphonse tilted his head in thought. "I think it was like a nightmare. I remember feeling scared… and alone. And I think you might have been in it."

"Me?" Edward's hopes lifted.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Edward probably looked nervous, so he added, "It's probably nothing. I have dreams about people I just met all the time."

Edward shook his head. "No, it's fine. Thanks Alphonse, that's what I wanted to hear." He began walking out of the bedroom.

"Wait, that's it? Aren't you going to explain to me why you asked?" Alphonse seemed frantic and confused.

"Maybe later," Edward waved him off, mulling through the information Al had just given him.

_Maybe there is a way to get him back…_

* * *

Alphonse got home from work early that night.

"Ed? Hello, I'm home!"

Edward walked into the front hallway with a smile plastered on his face. He helped Alphonse with his coat and shoes and brought him into the living room with tea.

"You're in a good mood today," Al commented as Edward set two tea cups on the table.

"Well, I was thinking while you were gone about how I felt bad that I wasn't useful for cooking here—"

"Ed, I told you I don't mind!"

"Just let me finish! I was trying to think of anything… _anything _that I could fix up to make your life easier. Then I remembered that I can make tea!"

Al snorted. "You're nineteen years old… and all you can make is _tea?"_

Edward glared at him. "It's not like I never tried anything else… it's just that it's pretty much impossible to burn tea… or hot chocolate, I can make that too."

"Mmm… I love hot chocolate."

Edward smiled warmly. "I know… and I have a feeling you'll really like this tea, too. My old friend used to really love it."

Edward guided his little brother into the kitchen where a steaming cup of tea was waiting for him on the table. Alphonse sat down and took a small sip. Instantly, his face lit up.

"Hey, this _is_ really good!"

Edward grinned, "So I _am_ good for something."

Alphonse laughed, "Ed, don't say that!"

"There is something else I'm good at, too."

Alphonse looked at him curiously.

"I'm also good at science."

Alphonse smiled and took another sip of tea, thinking Edward was just trying to brag.

"That's good; it's a handy subject to understand."

"It is," Edward agreed. "And, like my 'tea-making skill', I intend to use it for your benefit."

Al raised an eyebrow, "To _my_ benefit?"

"Well," Ed explained. "There is this lab downtown that focuses on new inventors and scientific discoverers to help move the world forward technologically. Back when I lived here I used to go there every so often to offer my ideas… and they seemed to appreciate it. If I do something helpful they pay me for my work. Maybe I could start that up again and give you the profit?"

Alphonse stared at Edward incredulously, "I couldn't just take your money like that!"

Edward shook his head, "You wouldn't be. It would be like compensation for the hospitality you're offering me."

Alphonse looked torn. "Well, I don't know… I'd feel as if I was taking it from you."

"Well, how about half of the money I get you can use for the expenses I cost you? That way, I wouldn't feel like so much of a beggar."

Al shrugged, "I guess that would work..."

Before Alphonse could say anything else, Edward stood up.

"Good! Now if you excuse me, I've got an invention upstairs that is on the brink of being finished!"

Alphonse watched in amazement as Edward skipped up the stairs. He abandoned his tea to follow him and see just what was being made in his bedroom.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, I had thought that this book was unpopular, but I didn't really mind (I have finally come to terms with the fact that I'm not even planning on being a writer anyways and why do I ALWAYS feel like everything I do has to be well-liked?) but a recent trip to my abandoned email account has proven to me that, even when I'm not even active on this account, my stories and myself are getting favorited/watched like all the time. -.-;; So, thanks for the support, guys!_


	8. Friendship

_Author's Notes: I've gotten a lot of positive feedback from this and I felt kind of bad about not keeping to my "every Wednesday" thing. This hasn't been getting very many reviews but you people have been spamming my email with subscription/favorite story/favorite author alerts (ha ha) so that lets me know that this story isn't so bad after all. So even though it's a Saturday... I'll probably forget on Wednesday, anyways, and I should really post it while I remember and am not too lazy. So here you go._

* * *

_Chapter 8: Friendship_

_Friends are relatives you make for yourself. – Eustache Deschamps _

At the door to his bedroom, Alphonse watched in amusement as Edward tinkered with some sort of contraption in his lap.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so handy with tools!" Alphonse exclaimed.

Edward turned and smiled awkwardly, "I'm not. I knew someone from my hometown that was really good with them, though. I used to watch her a lot and she would always talk about her tools with me so I know the basics. What I _do_ know is alchemy, which is taking apart and reconstructing matter. If I can understand that it makes this whole invention business a lot easier to comprehend."

Alphonse scrunched his nose, "Alchemy?"

Edward nodded, trying not to let the disappointment show in his face at his brother's unfamiliarity with the term, "Basically, the laws of the world. Or at least for the most part… it states that something can't be created out of nothing and that in order to gain something, something of equal value must be sacrificed."

"Well, everybody knows _that_," Alphonse said smartly.

Edward shook his head and turned back to his work.

"You'd be surprised," he mumbled. "And besides, it's more complex than that."

"Like how?" Alphonse tested.

"What, do you want me to explain everything about it?" Ed asked sarcastically.

Al shrugged, "I have nothing better to do. Anyway, it sounds kind of interesting."

Ed was partly confused and partly thrilled. His brother was becoming interested in the subject again? Was there a spark of familiarity behind the concept or was Al's love for the science _that_ deep-rooted that it remained even though his understanding of it was lost?

"Well, sure… if you're really willing to listen."

Alphonse beamed, "Yes, I am! I'm interested in learning about this alchemy… it sounds cool."

Edward half-smiled so as not to expose his excitement. Alchemy was his favorite subject of conversation and it had been years since he last talked about it. Re-explaining the rules and uses could spark his memory to thoughts long since activated but never forgotten.

"Okay then…"

* * *

The two boys had lost track of time and it was soon dark out. Edward had long since abandoned his invention and was explaining to Alphonse the basis of alchemy when the old grandfather clock left behind by Alfons rang twelve midnight. Al jumped at the sudden noise—he had become so immersed in the subject he had forgotten about his surroundings.

"Oh, it's so late!" he exclaimed. "I haven't even noticed! Good thing I don't have any work tomorrow."

"Oh, you have tomorrow off?" Ed asked him, pretending he didn't have Alphonse's work schedule memorized.

Alphonse shook his head. "We should go out tomorrow… do something. Maybe we could walk around town? I could show you all the best spots."

Edward smiled, "I'd like that."

Alphonse smiled and then yawned, "That alchemy stuff sure is fascinating. Ed, you got me so distracted I didn't even realize how tired I was!"

"Sorry," Edward apologized, stretching. "I guess I'm kind of tired, too. We should go to sleep now if we don't want to wake up late tomorrow."

"You're right," Alphonse stood up and stretched his legs before he walked down the hallway.

Edward was content. The conversation had bonded the two boys closer as friends and Edward felt like they were brothers again.

As if voicing his thoughts, Alphonse suddenly spoke from the bathroom where he was changing in, "I'm really glad I brought you into my house, Edward. You're a really nice guy. I know we started off kind of rough, but…" Alphonse stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at Ed, "when I saw you in that alleyway, I just had this feeling like I was supposed to help you. I don't know why… if anyone else had scared me like that I probably wouldn't have let them come back but you were different. I guess I could see it in your eyes that you were a good person. I've only known you for three days but I feel like I've known you my whole life!"

Edward smiled and laughed quietly, "Same here."

_I _have_ known you my whole life._

* * *

_Author's Note: Very brief, very trivial chapter but it develops their friendship and makes headway for the next chapter. It also develops Alphonse's amnesia (the fact that he forgets alchemy) and makes it clear that Edward and Alphonse don't entirely belong to this world. It should not be forgotten._


	9. Rain

_Author's Note: A quick update before I go to work!

* * *

_

_Chapter 9: Rain_

_The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain. – Dolly Parton_

The lights were out and rain fell softly onto the streets of Munich outside. Edward focused on the sound and how monotonous it sounded yet it was beautiful at the same time. Edward never really liked the rain. It made his automail ache where it was connected to his shoulder and thigh and it put him in a glum mood. Alphonse loved the rain. He loved it most during times like this… while it was nighttime so the moonlight lit up the wet streets, how it fell softly and serenely, how it felt on his skin when he stuck his hand out the window… ever since Alphonse got his body back these sensations were so welcomed by him. What he didn't like were the nights where it thundered and lightning streaked across the sky in a terrifying crack. It made him uneasy and prone to nightmares. Right now, though, was the kind of rain Alphonse loved. In the bed next to Edward, he wore a serene expression and didn't toss and turn at all.

Edward found himself hating the rain more than ever right now. He lay impatiently in his bed, arms under his head and covers pulled up to his neck. If it didn't stop soon then he might not be able to go out with Al tomorrow. He was really looking forward to it until the skies opened up and washed away his positive attitude. The world really did love shoving everything in his face. This world had seemed to be less cruel to him but apparently he was wrong. It had eased him in with the happiness that his brother was once again with him and a sense of completeness that he had finally acquired everything he had been pursuing ever since that fateful day. Then, like a fish to a hook, it had lured him in and caught him by surprise.

Edward sighed. Thinking too much wasn't going to help him fall asleep. He needed to be awake tomorrow regardless of whether it was raining or not because even if it was he would still find a way to spend the day with his little brother. He was glad to hear that he trusted him now… he wanted to strengthen that feeling.

In the morning Alphonse woke up before Edward. The older brother didn't even wake up until an hour after him. He was surprised to see the made bed next to him and scrambled to get dressed before heading downstairs at the smell of something delicious cooking.

Alphonse greeted him in the kitchen with a plate full of waffles and bacon.

"I hope you like these," he said cheerily.

Once Al set the plate on the table, Edward wasted no time in starting to eat the whole thing in one gulp. Alphonse watched on, amused, as he bit into his own piece of waffle.

"Slow down or your going to choke," Al warned half-jokingly. "I don't know how to do CPR."

Edward slowed down a little but not a significant amount.

"It's just _so_ good," he admitted through a full mouth.

After the two finished eating, Alphonse put both dishes in the sink.

"Now that's out of the way, we can do something!" Al announced.

For the first time that morning, Ed noticed it was still raining. His face dropped as he looked out the window, "What a pity."

Alphonse trailed his eyes to see what Ed was looking at. "What? That? Since when did any rain ever hurt anybody?"

Edward gripped his sore automail arm woefully.

"I have an umbrella!" Alphonse grabbed the said item off the ground to show Ed. "It should be big enough for the two of us."

Ed grumbled.

"What? Do you not want to go out?"

"No! I really want to go out! I just… don't want to go out in the rain." Edward insisted.

"Oh, you don't like the rain?"

"Not really."

"Well, we could always stay inside, then…" Alphonse's face radiated disappointment.

Edward tried to hold firm to his opinion but quickly burst. "Fine," he sighed. "Let's go outside."

Alphonse's face lit up and it made Edward's decision all the better.

"Great! I decided to take you to the park, it's right by this really big lake, the shopping center, maybe we could find something nice to buy… but maybe not, the prices are really high lately…"

Edward only half-listened to Alphonse as they walked out the door and he opened up his umbrella. He already knew all the places he was taking him because they were Alphonse's favorite places to go.

After Alphonse had explained all their destinations, the two boys had walked in silence for a while. Alphonse happily hummed a tune as he stretched his palm beyond the confines of the umbrella, letting the rain hit his hand freely. Edward hunched himself under the umbrella with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Eventually, they made it to the park when Al had begun talking again.

"We're here!" he exclaimed. "Isn't it pretty, Ed? It looks even better in the sunlight, but aren't the flowers lovely? Look at the way the rain makes ripples in the water! I love it here!"

"It _is_ nice," Edward agreed.

Alphonse led him over to a park bench.

"Let's sit," he offered, leaning down.

Edward obliged. While he was sitting with Alphonse that calm feeling he felt earlier settled in his mind again, slightly quelled by the fact that it was raining and he was getting cold. He rubbed his hands against his thighs, trying to warm them. His automail was beginning to ache but he didn't dare complain. Alphonse didn't know about his "handicap" and he'd like to keep it that way; the boy might find him 'freaky' if he were to find out. Alphonse's opinion meant everything to him. In fact, the only two people in this world who he actually cared what they thought of him were Alphonse and Noah—and Noah was out of his life now.

People scrambled past them, ducking for cover, with makeshift umbrellas over their heads—bags, newspapers, anything—and they all stared at them strangely for that one split second they ran by, wondering why they weren't looking for a dry spot, too.

"Don't you think it's funny that people don't like the rain?" Alphonse asked.

"No, it gets you wet," Edward answered curtly.

"So what? Bathing gets you wet," Alphonse offered.

"Yeah, but when you're clothes get wet, it's uncomfortable," Edward pointed out.

Alphonse shook his head. "That's silly. It doesn't bother me. Here, hold this…"

Alphonse gave Edward the umbrella handle. He took it, confused, and looked up just in time to see Alphonse stand up. The rain poured down on him as he extended his arms to the sky, a smile on his upturned face. He laughed and looked at Edward.

"This isn't uncomfortable, it's relaxing! Come, try it!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're creating a spectacle. Come back under the umbrella before you catch a cold."

Alphonse backed up a couple of steps, a playful grin on his face.

"Alphonse, don't test me," Edward's voice lowered.

Al scooted back even further.

"Al…"

Alphonse darted across the greenery of the park, laughing hysterically and lifting his arms to the rain.

"Damn it, Al!" Edward shouted as he chased after his younger brother. The umbrella over his head was slowing him down by catching the wind, so he shut it.

People stared and laughed as Edward tried to reach Alphonse, but he had too much of a head start. The wild goose chase got wilder as Al began taunting him and Ed had enough when he began adding short jokes.

"I'm going to get you!" Edward threatened, which only proved to further fuel the boy in front of him.

Alphonse shrieked as Ed reached for him and just missed by a millimeter.

"Your legs are too short to catch up!" Alphonse teased.

"THAT'S IT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ed roared as he pounced.

Both boys landed face first into a giant mud puddle.

"Edward!" Alphonse hollered, half excited, half surprised.

"Al, you got me wet! Now you got me muddy, too! You're going to pay!"

"Sorry, sorry! I was just having fun! And see, I got you wet! Is it really that uncomfortable?"

"Being muddy is! Now if we both get sick, I'm blaming you! We can't even go anywhere else now! Not looking like this!"

Alphonse's face dropped. "I'm sorry… did I ruin your day?"

Edward stopped his search for the umbrella and looked up at Al. His brows were wrinkled in disappointment. Ed relented.

"No, no you didn't. I just get out of control at times. I didn't really mean it like that. You know what? It was kind of fun. We should do things like that more often." Edward mustered up the best apology-smile he could.

Alphonse looked slightly happier at this. Then he looked distracted. His gaze was suddenly focused on something over Edward's left shoulder.

"Hold on…" he murmured as he stood up and walked around Edward.

Edward spun around and caught a glimpse of Alphonse picking something up from under a tree. His eyes widened as he realized what is was.

"Alphonse, no."

Alphonse tore his eyes from the small, orange ball of fur he was currently petting.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking but we can't keep it."

Alphonse looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Ed pointed accusingly at Al's arms. "That cat, you can't keep it!"

Al's eyes shone with innocence and disappointment, "But it's stuck out in the rain. I don't think it has anywhere else to go. It'll die."

Ed shook his head. "You don't know where it came from. It could carry a disease. I don't want it anywhere near me or you."

"Ed! It's cold and alone, how could you not want to take it home?"

"It's just a cat, why do you care so much?"

Al furrowed his eyebrows. "_You_ were just a stranger so why did I care so much? Why did I bring _you_ into my house? _You _were cold and alone. _You_ broke into my house; _you _could have been dangerous, too. So why did I let _you_ in? _You_ could have died, you said so yourself. Tell me, why did I bring _you_ to my house? Don't chastise me about a cat."

Edward halted. He hated to admit it but Alphonse was right. Ed was exactly like the stray kitten. He now understood why Alphonse could take it upon himself to let Ed into his home. All of the stray kittens that Ed didn't allow Al to take home and he never thought he'd be one of them.

"It's my house and I want to bring him home."

Edward shrugged. What could he say? He had no right to prevent Alphonse from taking a stray kitten home. He was no longer considered his brother. He had no authority over him. Ed just hoped that he hadn't looked as pathetic as the kitten when Al took him home.

"Well, if you're going to keep it then we can't do anything else," Ed pointed out. "We'd need to get him straight home."

Alphonse looked sadly down at the bundle in his arms, "I know, I'm sorry. Can we just go home instead? You could make that hot chocolate you were bragging about and I can light a fire in the hearth and we can just talk. Besides, I need a good wash… and so do you."

Edward nodded and sifted his hands through the mud. He lifted a muddy umbrella from under the mess and stuck out his tongue.

"I guess we'll be walking in the rain."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading!_


	10. Laughter

_Author's Notes: Whee! Chapter 10! Sorry I took so long to upload. I just like being lazy. Plus school started up again for the year, so life just got a lot more sucky. -.-;; But that's okay, because school can be fun!_

* * *

_Chapter 10: Laughter_

_Laughter is the shortest distance between two people. – Victor Borge_

The walk home was silent in a half-awkward, half-comfortable way. The kitten in Alphonse's arms purred as he stroked it ears and scratched its head. Edward's clothes began to harden on his body from all the mud and he limped awkwardly with the dirty umbrella flopping uselessly at his side. The rain pattered steadily on top of them but it didn't let up in the least.

As they stepped up to the doormat Alphonse whistled as he fumbled with the keys. The door opened and the boys began peeling off their wet, muddy layers. The coats and boots were abandoned at the door and the two set up a quick rock-paper-scissors game to see who would get the bath first. Edward won and he happily skipped up to the bathroom. Alphonse grumbled and stayed rooted to the same spot the entire time Ed was bathing because moving became too uncomfortable with all the mud in unnecessary areas.

Half-an-hour later Edward strolled downstairs looking perfectly clean and snickered at Alphonse's appearance. Al made a face at him and wasted no time jogging up the stairs with the kitten still in his arms.

While waiting for Alphonse to come downstairs again, Edward began preparing the hot chocolate Alphonse had suggested. He hummed calmly as he put the kettle on and took out the mugs. For the first time he actually thought he didn't mind a kitten being in his house. If it weren't for Al's irrational love for bringing stray things into the house Ed might be still outside in that alleyway, maybe starving… maybe dead. That kitten deserved to be in Al's house just as much as he did.

Once the fire was going and the hot chocolate was made, Alphonse trotted down the stairs drying the clean kitten with a towel. The little cat seemed quite content with the rub-down and purred in Al's arms with its eyes shut.

"That kitten is one lucky fellow to be found by you," Edward commented, snickering.

Alphonse smiled and sat down next to Edward on the couch. He laid the now sleeping kitten in between them.

"I would love to taste this hot chocolate!" Alphonse exclaimed when he noticed the mugs sitting on the table."

"Go ahead," Edward gestured at the cups with his hand and Al took a big swig of one.

"Hey, this _is_ good!" Alphonse affirmed.

Edward laughed. "You have a whipped-cream mustache!"

Alphonse crossed his eyes to try to glimpse at it. Then he laughed, too.

"Come on, Ed, you can get one too!"

Edward declined and Al called him a chicken.

"Oh yeah?" Edward retorted. "Well…"

He grabbed his mug and gulped down some of the liquid.

"Now you have one too!" Alphonse pointed.

Edward made a funny face and Alphonse laughed even harder. He made a funny face back and the two engaged in a who-can-make-the-funniest-face competition.

"Okay, Al! I give up! I ran out of faces!"

"I win!" Al shot his fist in the air, spilling some of his hot chocolate.

"Oh geez!" he exclaimed.

Edward laughed as he ran to the kitchen for a wet rag. He came back and began to press it against the soiled rug.

"I'm so clumsy," Al admitted as he watched Ed soak up the spot.

"It's okay, we all do that sometimes," Edward assured him.

Silence ensued as Alphonse watched Ed in concern as he sopped up the mess.

"So, do you have any ideas for that cat's name?" Edward asked, trying to break the silence. "It needs a name."

Alphonse shrugged. "I don't know; I was never good with names. I'd like something meaningful but I can't think of anything."

Edward looked thoughtful. "Well, you found it in the mud in a park while it was raining. You could name it… Mud? Park? Rain?"

Alphonse looked at Edward skeptically. "Mud, Park, and Rain?"

Edward raised his hands defensively, "That's the extent of my imagination."

"Uhh… I like the Rain idea. Rainbows come up after the rain and they make me happy. We could name him Rainbow!"

It was Edwards turn to look skeptical. "I'm not letting you name it Rainbow."

"Why not?"

"You could name it Rainbow… if it—or you—were a girl. You need a manlier name."

"So something like Muscles?" Al asked sarcastically.

"No, see that would just be mean," Edward explained quite seriously. "Then it would be like taunting the kitten that it's not manly at all."

"Giving it any type of manly name would be an oxymoron, Ed! We just need to give it a regular pet name."

"Okay, and what would that be?"

"I don't know! If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you!"

"Okay, okay… fine. How about…" Edward scratched his chin. "Mudpie?"

"Mudpie?"

"Yeah… because he was just a big mudpie when we found him!"

"Yeah… I like that one!"

"Or maybe Drizzle… because it was drizzling?"

"Or Soggy!" Alphonse contributed.

"Pluvia. Latin for rain." Edward smiled cockily.

"Limus. Latin for mud." Alphonse stuck out his tongue.

Edward raised his eyes. "Since when did you know Latin?"

Alphonse shrugged. "I started reading some books when I was little. Must have found them in a library or something… you?"

Edward had no idea his little brother knew a lick of Latin. It really impressed him. To think, Alphonse had been sneaking into his father's study to read his complicated books after all. He really did have a lot in common with Ed.

"Eh, around six," Ed guessed.

"Cool, so we have something in common!" Alphonse noted. "We should start speaking in Latin together!"

"Tunc nemo mos agnosco nos!" Edward exclaimed.

"Exigo cuspis!" Alphonse laughed and then Ed couldn't help but laugh too.

For the second time Edward felt a connection with Alphonse. He felt as if they were truly brothers.

"So, you want to name it something Latin?" Alphonse asked.

"Nah, I kind of don't mind either way." Edward shrugged.

"We could… sleep on it? Then we could tell each other our ideas tomorrow!"

"Fine with me."

"Okay then, it's only the afternoon. What else would you like to do on our exciting day off?"

"Aw, there's nothing really to do!" Edward complained. "It's raining!"

Al shook his head. "There are plenty of things to do inside."

"Not really," Ed was always pessimistic.

"Sure there are," Al insisted. "Like…. read! Or play with the cat! Or… do chores?"

"See? There is nothing to do! All that's left to do is sit and eat… and talk."

"Well, that's not so bad."

"Yes it is; it's boring and unexciting."

"Well… I'm having a fun time talking to you."

Edward sat up straighter and looked at Alphonse. The young boy's face lit up with contentment and sincerity. Ed suddenly felt ashamed of himself.

"I'm having fun too. What do you want to talk about?"

"You."

The way Al said it so seriously yet nicely—and slightly demanding—unnerved Ed.

"You know, you've been living here for a few days now and even though I really appreciate your company and your cooperation I'd really like to have some answers. You're a mystery to me. I know you come from Resembool, but I have never heard of it in my life! You say you knew the guy that lived here before me that just so happened to have the same first name as me and the same last name as you but there is no relation. How can that be? How come I never met him? What happened the night you came into my house? Who is your family? There is so much I don't know about you that I have been putting off. I trust you… but I just want some answers!"

Edward choked. He had no clue what to say. If he said he hadn't been expecting this, it would be a lie. However, it wouldn't be a lie to say that he hadn't been expecting this so early.

"Can you talk? Is there too much? How about the basics… who is your family? You have a mother and father, right? What about siblings? Cousins? Aunts? Uncles? Anyone?"

Edward shook his head. "I, uh, of course have parents. My mother was Trisha El…Heidrich. She died when I was little."

"I'm so sorry," Al sympathized.

"Please don't be," Edward insisted. "My father was Hohenheim." His teeth clenched to say the name. "He is not a man I wish to talk in-depth about."

"Was he a bad father?" Al prodded.

Edward's hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly. After a moment's hesitation, he delivered a response.

"Yes."

Alphonse nodded solemnly.

"He left me not too long after my mom died. I had to travel… by myself… to a family friend. We called her Aunt Pinako. She wasn't really our aunt but she might as well have been. She raised me for a long time. Then one day I decided to go off to pursue an education. I came here to Munich and that's when I met Alfons. We had a lot in common and we were both interested in invention, specifically aircraft. I guess in time we just decided to team up." Edward shrugged. "I don't really remember how it happened. Anyways, Alfons was too smart for me. I was just holding him back in his career. Eventually we split up in business but not in friendship and after a while I decided to see Aunt Pinako again. I went back home… it was a long and hard journey but when I reached her house nothing was there. I was informed by some neighbors that she had died of old age recently and a while after that the house had spontaneously caught on fire. No one figured out who did it and it just became a cold case. I had nowhere to go. I decided to go back to my old friend Alfons so I came back here only to find you instead."

Edward smiled at Al and received a sad smiled in return.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay," Ed patted his shoulder.

The kitten in between the two Elric's purred and stretched its legs before settling down again, the fire in front of them, making the light on its fur dance.

"Mind telling me _your_ story now?" Edward prodded, though he already knew.

Alphonse blushed. "After you gave me all that, I wish I could… but like I told you before, my mind is completely blank. I can barely remember what happened earlier this week! I have some sort of problem, I guess…"

"Doesn't that trouble you?" Ed asked, "To not know the past? Don't you want to find out?"

"Of course I do! I try as hard as I can! It just doesn't work! Sometimes when I wake up I feel like I have all the answers in my head and I remember everything… but just as I'm about to turn to tell you, it all flies right out of my head! It's disturbing…"

Edward became pale. "I recall… you talking to yourself in your sleep the other night…" He was debating with himself whether or not it was a good idea to be telling Alphonse this.

Al's eyes widened excitedly. "What did I say? What did I say!"

Ed scratched his head, feigning thought, though the words were engraved into his head. "I… don't remember."

Alphonse's eyebrows furrowed. "Was it about my past? Do you think I had a family?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. You just sounded… sad. _Really_ sad."

Alphonse's face dropped. "Do you think my past… is scary?"

Edward shrugged. _Yes._

Alphonse leaned back on the couch.

"I think we should get to bed soon," Ed suggested, standing up and stretching his back.

"Good idea," Alphonse agreed, taking the kitten into his arms.

Edward doused the fire and the two headed up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Edward was hidden under the covers by the time Alphonse came out of the bathroom. He rolled over to smile at him and say goodnight when he saw the concerned look on his little brother's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Alphonse crawled into bed.

"Come on, Al. Tell me."

"It's not important," Alphonse assured. "It's just that… I always pictured some kind of loving family as part of my past. That conversation we just had opened my eyes a bit. What if my past is just something I don't want to remember? What if my family hated me? What if they had every right to? What if I was mean?"

"Alphonse, you're _not_ mean."  
"But what if I was in my past? I mean, I was living alone before you came here. What if I ran away or my family kicked me out? What if _they _ran away and left me behind?"

"Now, why would they do that?"

"I don't know!" Alphonse exclaimed, "Because I was bad? Maybe they were running from something I had to be left behind!"

"Al, that doesn't even make sense. I liked you better when you were an optimist. Things were fine. Even if you don't think so, they're fine now and that's all that matters. If anything, I care about you very much. That's all you need, right?"

Alphonse was hesitant.  
"I… I care about you, too."

"Thank you."

"Edward?"

"Yes, Alphonse?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Edward?"

"_Yes,_ Al?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Al."

**END PART I.**

* * *

_Author's Notes: Whaaaat? Yes, that's right. Thus concludes Part I of MBS. Yay for acronyms. So there's a lot to discuss. So bear with me._

_Yes, there is Latin. I actually took a Latin class in 8th grade and I am currently taking one now. So a rough translation of their short dialogue: "But then no one would understand what we are saying!" "Exactly the point!"_

_Just so you guys don't get false ideas or anything, the life story Ed told Al was made up on a whim. Half that stuff didn't really happen. Like him leaving Alfons to go back home and stuff. I think you can tell which is truth and which is lies._

_The reason that Ed didn't tell Al what his dreams were about is because he's in the classic situation where if he tells him about his past, the deal is broken. Plus Al probably wouldn't believe him. But you never know._

_Here's the question I am asking YOU: should part II be a second story or should I just keep going on with it in the same fic? I'm thinking I should just keep going but the original plan was to seperate them. Any thoughts?_


	11. Curiosity

_Author's Notes: Oh yeah... I forgot about this. hehe... well, here's part two! I decided to keep it on the same story because it'll just be easier that way. I don't think I have a lot to say about this... I was going to make the chapter longer but I decided to cut it off a certain point just so things don't seem rushed. It just seemed like too sudden of a scene change when I mushed it all together._

_

* * *

_

_Part II, Chapter 1: Curiosity_

_Sometimes questions are more important than answers. – Nancy Willard_

The glass cup fell off the table, shattering on the ground. The impact caused the blonde boy sitting at the table to flinch.

"Felix, you stupid cat!" he growled as he pushed his chair and sat up. "Times like this make me wish I never let Al keep you!"

He stormed to the broom closet and picked up a dust pan. The accused cat meowed in apology and jumped off the table onto the chair previously occupied by Edward.

Just as he began cleaning up the shards of glass, he heard the front door open.

"Not now," he groaned to himself.

"Nii-san, I'm home!" a voice cried from the hall.

Edward rushed to finish sweeping up the glass as Alphonse strolled into the kitchen.

"Nii-san!"

"It's not my fault!" Edward exclaimed! "It's that little rat right there!"

"Felix?" Alphonse asked, laughing. "You're blaming the cat?"

"The very _guilty_ cat!"

Alphonse laughed as he put his coat on an empty chair.

_Four months after Alphonse started calling Edward 'Nii-san' and it seemed like nothing had ever changed._

"How was your day at work?" Edward asked as Alphonse picked up the fluffy kitten.

"Better than yesterday," Alphonse replied as he hugged the animal close to his chest.

"Well, that's a start at least," Edward shrugged.

"Yes," Al agreed. "I think the boss is a lot cheerier since he's getting married soon."

"Ah, that always does it," Edward laughed. "Like when Maes finally got the courage to ask Gracia out."

"What?"

"Oh, it happened a long time ago… when Heidrich still lived here."

"Oh. That's funny, I thought they were newly weds. I mean, Gracia is a few months pregnant with her first child. So I guessed…"

"Nope, they got married a while ago."

"Oh."

_Things were different sometimes for Ed, but Al was okay, he was healthy, and he was happy. They were both on good terms. It was like a fragile reality that he had gotten himself into._

"I think I'll start to make dinner," Alphonse suggested. "What would you like to eat, Nii-san? Wait, let me guess… stew."

Edward smiled and shrugged. "It's like you took the words right out of my mouth."

Alphonse laughed as he reached for a pot and placed it on the stove.

"I have this new recipe in mind that you might like. I was at work the other day and it just popped into my head. Tomorrow after work I'll bring money to buy the ingredients and I'll make it for dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Edward nodded.

_As Edward knew well, all good things come to an end—and on the cusp of the fifth month, their lives began unwinding._

After dinner was prepared and set on the table, the boys began eating in silence. Alphonse fidgeted around and Edward could tell he was itching to tell him something.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Alphonse sighed, but his eyes said the opposite. "I just have something… something I wanted to tell you."

Edward urged him on with his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in concern and confusion.

"I don't know anything about my past. I don't know what happened or how come nothing is clear to me. I thought I might have had amnesia or something and that it would all come back eventually but it hasn't. I'm starting to worry over myself so I started reading."

Alphonse pulled from behind his back two thick books and handed them to Edward.

"They talk about people losing their memories due to traumatic events. Like, if someone has gone through something so horribly painful in their life, their mind can't handle it and instead of going insane, they just completely erase all the negative memories from their mind and basically… start over."

Edward skimmed through the books and raised an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds stupid… but there was this one woman who was kidnapped for eleven years and when they rescued her and asked her to recount what had happened she didn't know what they were talking about. There was a man who was middle-aged and he found out he was abused as a little boy but he had no recollection of it. There are people who completely blank out half their lives and can't remember a thing… like a self-protection against themselves."

Edward threw the book on the table, "And you think this happened to you?"

"Well, not exactly… but I have these theories," Al fiddled his thumbs.

"Bullshit," Edward growled. "Utter nonsense."

Alphonse flinched. "Well, I may be wrong… but you never know! What if I can't remember my parents because they were abusive or something?"

_Mom wasn't abusive._

"What if I can't remember the family I once had because they were bad?"

Edward stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Think what you want but I can assure you, none of that is true!"

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me… it may be for a better cause that you forgot your past but not for the reasons you think. You're a strong kid, Al, and some stupid 'scary' memory isn't gonna go screw with your head _that _bad."

Al frowned, "Oh, so now you think there's something _wrong_ with my head?"

"No! I just think that you shouldn't dwell on any of this stuff. What does it matter to you, anyways? You're here, you're alive, you've got me…"

"Nii-san, I was just thinking of possibilities! You don't need to yell!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"_I'm_ being ridiculous? Who brought you into his house? I didn't have to, you know! I thought it would be a good idea, a kind thing to do!"

"It was!"  
"Then _prove_ it!"

Silence hung in the air like a poison gas, suffocating the two in the room.

"I'm kind of tired from work," Alphonse admitted. "I think I should call it a night."

With that, the younger boy ran up the stairs, leaving Ed alone in the kitchen to mull over the previous events.

Edward sighed and ran his gloved mechanical hand through his hair.

"_What's going on?"_ he asked himself.

He finished his soup in the loneliness of the kitchen and did the dishes for his brother. He slowly made his way up the stairs, every creak of the floorboards digging into his patience. He walked into the bedroom where the lights were off and Alphonse lay in a bundle on his bed, fast asleep. Edward closed the door gently behind him and tip-toed to his bed where he began changing into his night clothes. He pulled off his gloves and threw them onto the bed and then unbuttoned his shirt. He slid the sleeves off of his shoulders.

The glint of the metal caught his eye and he stared at his metal arm, gleaming in the moonlight. He moved it around, admiring the handiwork of his old friend, Winry Rockbell. It had been a while since he last got a good look at the contraption. Alphonse had no idea he had it and he was afraid to let him know. In this world, an arm and a leg like Edward's were strange, daunting, ahead of its time. The prosthetic limbs of this world were highly less efficient. Plus, as far as Alphonse was concerned Edward was completely intact. He didn't want to scare the boy.

Huffing at his thoughts, Edward slid under the covers of his bed. He turned onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut, pleading silently for sleep to come.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Here you go! I'm getting kind of sick of this story, having it already being finished for like a year now and having read it like 500 times so I really just want to get it out of the way so it'll stop bothering me. _


End file.
